


May Day In The Expanse

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm wants to celebrate May Day. (05/20/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: The most wondrous Rusty Armour  


* * *

"What are these?"

"That should be self-evident. They're flowers."

"I know they're flowers, Reed. Why are you giving them to me?"

"It's an ancient English tradition to give away flowers on May Day, Major."

"I'm not English."

"Well, we can't all be perfect."

"They smell terrible!"

"They were all Doctor Phlox had. It's the symbol that's the most important thing. They represent the end of winter and the beginning of spring."

"We're in deep space, Lieutenant. There is no winter, and there is spring."

"Somewhere out there, far away, it is spring in England. If I can't be in England for spring, then I'll have to bring spring here."

"Smells more like spring in the MACO locker room."

"Are you saying my flowers smell like dirty socks?"

"No."

"Well, then..."

"They smell worse than dirty socks."

"Fine, mock me then. I just thought..."

"Wait...Malcolm. They're...very nice flowers. You know, now that I think about it, we had a springtime custom in my hometown too."

"Really? What was it?"

"Getting roaring drunk and fucking until you don't have the strength to move."

"Oh. That sounds like quite a nice custom as well."

"Beats flowers."

"Indeed. Major, perhaps I need to explore other societies' springtime rituals. Care to participate in a cross-cultural exchange with me? I have a very old bottle of scotch hidden in my quarters."

"Sounds like a plan. But first..."

"Yes?"

"Let's stop by an airlock and get rid of these flowers. I swear, they're bad enough to set off the bio-tox alarms."


End file.
